Pain, Worries and Romance (Nezushi AU)
by Nezumisbuttcheeks
Summary: Nezumi and Shion are both aged 19, working at a restaurant. They are the youngest employees which keeps them close. Karan is getting remarried and though Shion is happy for her, he is worried about his mother and works hard to earn money for her wedding's success. Shion faints one night from exhaustion and Nezumi listens to his worries, only for their feelings to be realised.


**FYI: **Shion's hair is white and his eyes are red because he was born that way (ㇸ5) and I think it's better than his normal self. Oh, and the second chapter is where the M rating comes in.

Shion nodded at Nezumi as he picked up the plates of food in his hands, acknowledging his hard work. He walked out the doorway to see tables filled with families, couples and friends. There was a rich aroma wafting in from the kitchen Nezumi was cooking in. It was dim inside the large place, but there was a brightness from the busy streets outside that shone in through the wide windows. Shion swiftly swung his hips around the tables and chairs, making his way towards the table which ordered the food. He smiled his best smile and walked over to a group of women. While placing the plates down, one of the women tapped his arm.

"Yes?" he asked, hoping she'd be quick since today was Friday and Friday meant heaps of customers. She beckoned him to come closer with a single finger and whispered in his ear. He noticed she was quite young, and was probably in college, just like him.

"Um, my friend says there's a really attractive young man with dark hair and she's seen him come out of the kitchen now and then… so I was wondering if you could maybe get him to meet her? Only if you're close though."  
The lady smiled, a little hesitant, and Shion looked at the blushing girl next to her. She was covering her face with her scarf and avoiding eye contact with anyone. He smiled back and bowed, "I guess I could try." He walked off back to the kitchen and wiped his hands on his black apron nervously. He'd have to talk about Nezumi about such a thing. He sighed, flapping his blouse and leaned against the shiny walls of the kitchen.

2 hours later, Shion bumped into Nezumi when exiting the bathroom. "Oh, Nezumi! Good work today."  
Nezumi grinned, "you did well too." He placed a strong hand on Shion's soft white hair and scruffled it.  
"H-hey!" Shion stammered, feeling embarrassed. With a cough, he stood up straight.  
"A girl wants to meet you, she's waiting by the table over there."  
He pointed in the direction of a table where a small girl sat, looking like a young teenager with her height. She had a cute bob and her hair shined in the dim light. Nezumi walked over.  
Shion poured himself a cup of cold orange juice and looked at the time. He rubbed his sore eyes and rest against the wall, breathing heavily, his stomach stirring. "No. I have to work, for my mother." He pushed himself off with his elbows and grabbed a wet table cloth. Avoiding Nezumi and the girl, he wiped the round wooden tables and pushed in the chairs. He, Nezumi and the girl were the only ones there since the other workers had to return quickly to their loved ones, or had school the next day.  
Shion's breathing got heavier and his arms, weaker. Soon, everything was a blur. He tried grabbing onto a chair to keep himself up, but his weight pulled him back and he landed with a thump on the ground. He moaned as he heard a scream and everything went dark.

Shion wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead, leaning back and resting on the pillow propped up against the wall, hearing the crickets crick in the darkness outside. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, exhaustion still beating at his brain. He squeezed into the corner of the room, knees bent, and pressed his burning face to the cold wall. He lolled his eyes in the direction of the open door at the other end of the room and waited for Nezumi's return. Sleep soon took over.

He was awakened by small clangs of pots and cutlery, and saw a young dark-haired man walk towards him, wearing an apron which fit him unusually well. He was carrying a tray with a bowl of hot rice porridge, some steamed egg, and a cold glass of water, droplet dripping down the side of it. Shion tried to push himself away from the wall, closer to the edge, so he could eat. "Nezu…mi"  
His arms were too weak and he slouched there, his breathing getting heavier.  
Nezumi placed the tray down on the bed side table and picked up a bowl of cold water with a towel soaking in it. He rung the excess water out and folded it neatly, slipping off his slippers and climbing onto the bed. He sat on his knees perpendicular from Shion, and managed to wrap his right arm around him, lifting his back off the pillow and pulling Shion towards himself. Nezumi looked at the delicate young man in front of him, with bright red cheeks and soft white hair, chest rising and falling rapidly. Carefully, he moved the hair stuck to his sweating forehead and placed the cold towel on it. A drop of water fell from Shion's chin and Nezumi soon realised that it wasn't water - he had been crying. With his free hand, he wiped the remaining tears, hot on his soft cheeks.  
"Shion… will you be alright to eat?"  
The young man nodded, his breathing calmer, and spoke as Nezumi placed his other arm around him.  
"Nezumi, it's to ho…hot in here" he gulped, "water… I need water."

Nezumi placed Shion against the pillow again and reached for the glass of cold water, making the bed bounce a bit. He shuffled over the Shion again and hooked a slender finger underneath his chin, lifting it up and pouring water into his open mouth. Shion took a big gulp and sighed, the pinkness in his cheeks fading away. Nezumi, worried about his friend, checked the temperature around Shion's neck, unsure of exactly how to look after someone. He removed his hand, damp with sweat and sighed, realising what he'd have to do.

He leaned forward slowly and loosened Shion's tie, throwing it to the end of the bed. He quickly unbuttoned the thick blouse he was wearing and managed to pull it off completely, showing his soaked singlet. Nezumi sighed again. He should've expected this, it was winter and no one would go around wearing just a thin blouse. Without hesitation, he tried pulling the singlet off, but was stopped by a weak hand.  
"Nezumi," Shion opened his eyes, "w-what are you doing? You're… you're not ta…king advantage of the situation… are you?" his cheeks were pink again, definitely from embarrassment, but Nezumi simply cupped Shion's face.  
"Shion, I'm only trying to cool you down a bit, plus, your singlet's dripping with sweat."  
His voice was soft and reassuring, but had a tinge of allure as well. Nezumi had to admit it, his feelings towards Shion weren't of happiness and joy, but something more romantic, and what he was doing now was not helping at all.

Nezumi shook his thoughts out of his head as he dabbed Shion's bare chest with a cold towel. The sun had already risen and Shion was eating his breakfast of rice and miso soup. Nezumi growled as Shion began to speak with his mouth full of rice and grains stuck around his mouth,  
"Nezumi, you don't have to wipe my body while I'm eating, my body's cooled down enough." Nezumi sighed and looked away, upset.  
"Shion. I placed this tray of food down on the table so I could feed you after I cleaned your body, besides, you haven't even recovered, you should see how red your face is." He clenched his teeth in anger and glared into Shion's amber eyes with his grey ones.  
Shion mumbled, _it's because you're looking at and touching my bare torso, you should see your own face first, it's probably redder than mine.  
_Nezumi huffed.  
"I heard that", Shion choked on a piece of rice, "and just so you know, my face isn't red because I'm ill, it's because I'd been standing in the hot kitchen the whole time, making your breakfast."  
"Psh," Shion responded, after swallowing all of the rice, "don't think you can deceive me, Nezumi."  
"Say what you want, you still look like a bad-tempered child." Nezumi said, smiling. He leaned against the wall and stretched his legs out. He reached his hand over and ran his thumb over Shion's lips, picking up the rice grains. He brought his hand back to his mouth and licked his thumb, taking in the rice and eating it as Shion dropped his spoon.

His face was red, "I knew it! You did something to me last night and because of me being in a bad condition, you took advantage and, and…" Shion took a big gulp and paused, as Nezumi swiftly climbed on top of him, taking the tray of food and nudging it off Shion's lap. "I did what?" Nezumi asked, sliding his index finger down Shion's neck, stopping at his shoulder.  
"Did I do something to you? Am I that sort of person?"  
Shion trembled, his cheeks burning more and more.  
"N-No."  
Nezumi smiled a sad smile and looked down,  
"Thank you."  
Shion, confused, placed his shaking hands on Nezumi's shoulder and realised that the man had been shaking too. He managed to embrace him in the uncomfortable position Nezumi was in, and felt his burning cheeks being replaced by a soft blush.

Nezumi too was feeling embarrassed but with his head hanging low, Shion wasn't able to see his face.  
"Hey, Shion." Nezumi asked.  
"Mm? Shion replied, simple joy resonating in his voice,

"You look a little hard down there."


End file.
